


home enough

by remorsefulrobot



Series: PaRider Stuff [3]
Category: PaRappa the Rapper, どうぶつの森 | Animal Crossing Series
Genre: M/M, Parider
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-10-26 09:32:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10784130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/remorsefulrobot/pseuds/remorsefulrobot
Summary: PaRappa decides to join K.K. as a traveling musician.





	home enough

**Author's Note:**

> "who made this"  
> "who fuckin"  
> "why'd shady make a THIRD ONE"

The rain hit the roof of the train, making audible noise. Combined with the sound of the train rolling across the tracks, it was nearly putting PaRappa to sleep.

K.K. leaned against the window, staring idly out of it as he watched the world pass by. "So, where are we going?" He heard PaRappa ask, his voice giving away how tired he was. 

"Wherever the train stops next, man." K.K. yawned. "Why, you having second thoughts?" He couldn't help but smile as PaRappa frantically denied it. "I-I was just curious." The rapper said, looking away. 

Around an hour later, the train came to a stop, and the announcer called out the name of a random town. K.K. slid out of his seat, starting to walk off. PaRappa followed behind. 

It was night-time, but surprisingly still active. "Ready?" K.K. asked with a smile. PaRappa tilted his head, looking confused as K.K. pulled open a door and stepped into the club. 

Performing with K.K. was a lot more fun than just performing with King Kong Mushi, PaRappa decided. 

Early in the morning, K.K. stepped away from performing, visibly tired. He headed to the back of the club to take a nap, motioning for PaRappa to come with him. 

K.K. leaned back on the floor, letting out a satisfied sigh as PaRappa laid next to him. "So." K.K. started, turning on his side and wrapping an arm around PaRappa. "Still thinking twice about this?" He asked. 

"No." PaRappa said, snuggling up to K.K. as he let a smile form on his face. "You're home enough for me." 


End file.
